Allori
by Invader Mystic
Summary: Bulma has made the Saiyan Finder 3000. In hopes to find Goku, even though he said he would be back later, she points it too the sky and it brings the closest Saiyan to your area. But, she finds something she doesn't expect. V/B OC/Yamcha OC/17 (Yeah, you just saw that). AU NO YAMCHA BASHING. hiatus for the holidays
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ. And if I did,. Vegeta would be the main character. We would see lots of his childhood (lots of torture and he makes funny comments the entire time) and Trunks and Goten would bring the saiyan planet back and we would get to see Veggies mommy and daddy. XD

THERE WILL BE **NO YAMCHA BASHING. I HAPPEN TO BE A FAN OF THE YOUNG DESERT BANDIT.**

A hot day arrived at Capsule Corp one fine summer day. The sun was shining and the clouds were fluffy and white as always. Yamcha, Paur, and Oolong sat on the patio drinking lemonade when Bulma came out with a little device. "Hey Bulma, whats that?" Yamcha asked. Bulma's smirked."This little device is what I like to call, 'The Saiyan Finder 3000!'" Oolong laughed. "That's awfully specific Bulma." Yamcha wapped Oolong on the head and smiled at Bulma. "How does it work?" Bulma pointed it up to the sky. "It brings the closest Saiyan to where you are! That way I can bring Goku here!" Paur stopped sipping her lemonade. "But won't Goku come back later? He said he would.?" Bulma smile saddened a bit. "I know Puar. But I'm gonna do it anyway! Why wouldn't he want to come back huh?!" Bulma pointed it toward the sky. It had a little screen that said "No Saiyan". She turned around and around but nothing changed. She slumped down into a chair. "Awww! This is flop! Why did I even bother!" Bulma cried out. Paur flew over to Bulma, comforting her failure. "Don't worry Bulma! Maybe it need just a few tweaks her and there." Just then, the Saiyan Finder 3000 screen lit up. "Saiyan Detected" it said then a something started to fall from the sky. Bulma and the rest of them screamed. It was pulling in a space pod! The space pod crashed on the lawn near the Gravity Room. Everyone rushed down to it but made sure to stay back. Puar was shaking and crying a bit, Oolong was hiding behind Yamcha, and Bulma was hugging Paur at the front. A womans bravery. The pod didn't open Bulma got closer and looked inside. Then, it opened. Bulma and a woman bumped head. "Oh sorry!" "Ouch! Sorry bout that!" They said automatically then stared at eachother. The girl who stepped out of the pod had the same armor Vegeta had on Namek except she had very short shorts and all the blue turned to pink. She had short black hair that stuck up at the ends and bright blue eyes and one of them were covered by a pink and black scouter. Her voice sounded just like Launch's too! "Y-you're a Saiyan!? It worked! It actually worked! Wait... Your not killing me? Why?" Bulma screamed. The Saiyan cocked her head slightly to the side. "1. What the heck do you mean by 'It worked'. 2. I don't have a reason to kill you so why would I?" Bulma was puzzled. Saiyan that wasn't blood thirsty? Goku bonked his head when he was a baby so that's why he wasn't. Vegeta was raised by Frieza, or so she had heard, so of course he would be this way. In truth, she had never met a Saiyan that was raised on Planet Vegeta. Of course she wouldn't! They were all dead! "Well, um. Nothing. But aren't all Saiyans supposed to be angry and evil?" Bulma asked. The Saiyan smirked. "Well yeah. Mainly because Frieza- HEEEEEY WAIT A MINUTE, How do you know about Saiyans?!" Bulma froze as the girl glared at her. "W-well, a friend of mine is one, and- and um one of them lives here." The girl was wide eyed. "State there names for me." She asked. Her eyes had a curious glint in the. And a devilish one. She took off her scouter and pulled out a rag and started rubbing the glass part.

"Well there's Goku and-"

"That's not a Saiyan name."

"Well, Vegeta calls him Kakarot-"

She looked at Bulma wide eyed. "V-vegeta? You mean the Prince of all Saiyans one? The one with big hair and has a bigger ego?!" She was all up in Bulmas' face now. "Y-yeah..." Bulma said. The girl went back to shining her Scouter. "Never thought I'd see him again. Wonder what he's been up to since I left." Bulma was befuddled. Who was this girl? "Uh may I ask your name? Mines Bulma." The Saiyan turned and smiled. "Oh how rude of me. Apologies, I am Allori Sharroto! Princess of all Saiyans!

Allori is the vegetable pun of Nori, the sea vegetable. Or, a well known one, Artichoke. It pretty much Nori and Artichoke put together. Take or give a few letters? _** JUST PUT A 'L' IF YOU LIKE IT. I'M NOT PICKY. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, IF I DID, THEN (insert funny 'if I had DBZ' wish here)

Jonathan: ¡Muchas gracias! Voy a seguir tu consejo

Sorry for spelling errors. I couldn't use spellcheck because it won't check anything in English! NOW ITS SPANISH! LOLOLOLOLOLOL-*cough* yes well on with the story.

Allori bowed and put one hand in front of her chest while bowing and one behind her back. Bulma and the gang just stared with shock. "P-princess?!" Oolong stammered. Allori put a hand on her chin. "Mmmm, well, I'm adopted and in Saiyan terms that means you aren't royalty. I should stop saying I'm a princess. Cuz in Saiyan terms I'm not. I don't want to be a princess." Allori put on her pink scouter and clicked a few buttons. Her eyes widened. "What the- Is that Vegeta?!" Allori pointed at a grey machine. Bulma looked over to the GR. "Uh, I guess yeah." Allori mouth opened and she sat there gaping. "He's A LOT stronger than I remember..." Allori looked over to Bulma. "Can I go see him?" Bulma turned and smiled. "Well, he'll probably be a grump and shove you off. How about we head over to the kitchen. You hungry? If your anything like Vegeta then you'll need a cook like me." Yamcha,Paur, and Oolong turned green. Allori shook her head. "I'm a lot like him but, I have a few... dissablities I should say." Bulma looked over, curious at what she meant by 'dissablities'. "What do you mean?" Allori blushed and started to widdle her thumbs. "Well lets see um, I can't fly. That's why I use rocket boots. But they always break and there fueled ki balls. Sad thing is that there is only a 35% chance I can make ki balls. Yeah, super hard for me to make ki balls. So I usually go buy some fuel or make my own out of what I got. I have this gun that shoots out ki balls powered by some rock I have stacks of. Aaaand I don't eat much. Compare me with Vegeta and it seems I don't eat at all. So there you have it. The 3 dissablities of Allori Sharroto." Allor looked at there shocked faces. "YOU DON'T EAT MUCH? I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE A OLD SAIYAN RITUAL TO EAT LOTS!" Oolong exclaimed. "Y-yeah!" Yamcha added. Allori glared at them. "Well excuse me for not meeting the your expectations!" Bulma started to glare at them as well. "Yeah! She's just a different Saiyan is all! C'mon, Allorin was it?"

"Allori" (Al-lor-ee)

"Well come on Allori. These guys are being jerks." Allori obeyed. She had a feeling if she didn't follow this womens orderes she would have heck to pay.

"Oh darling! Who is this young lady?" Bulma's mother, Bunny, asked. "Oh mom! This is Allori, Vegeta's sister." Bulma answered. Bunny gasped and dropped the plate she was holding, glasses of lemonade shattered on the floor spilling the liquid everywhere. "OH MY STARS! Vegeta never told me he had sister!" Bunny put her hands on Alloris surprised face. "Well she's beautiful! Just like that handsome Vegeta!" Bulma blushed and looked away. "Moooom! Shut up!" Allori looked confused. She had no idea who this woman was, despite the fact that it Bulma said 'mom'. Allori bowed, hands straight at her sides. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Bunny giggled. "And she has manners!" Allori smirked at that. People would like to think she had manners. But most of the time she was only kind to the elderly. Allori was usually like Launch. Robbin banks and being sarcastic with tons of violence. Allori pushed that away. It brought back... too many memories. "Hey Allori!" Allori perked up at her voice. "You went into the zone! Whatcha thinkin about?" Bulma asked. Allroi gave a nervous smile. "Oh sorry. Nothin. Uuuh when do you tihnk Vegeta will be out?" Bulma put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm well, lunch is in an hour. So I guess he'll be out by then. What do you want to do while we wait? I've never met a Saiyan women before so I'm not sure what you like." Allori looked over. "Of course you haven't. I'm the last one. At least I think I am. Living with Freeza I traveled all over the galaxy and never met a single one. Well there was that brat, but Vegeta killed her."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hey! Vegeta wasn't always 'kill this! Kill that!"

"What?"

"Uh I uh HE'S DIFFERENT NOW!"

"Smooth. How do you know he's different?"

"He would have killed you if he wasn't."

"You think fast. But seriously, he wasn't always 'kill la kill'?

"Of course he wasn't! When he was a baby!"

"Allooooori!"

"OOOH WHATS THAT?!"

"Why don't you want to tell me!?"

"Because its personal!"

"Oh really? Then why'd you say it in the first place?"

"It was on accident!" (Instead of accident, I wanted to put weasels...O.o)

Bulma sighed. "Fine. Changing the subject, The Namekians and us are going to have a bonfire tonight and tell stories and such,Want to come?"She offered. "Sure. I wasn't heading to any paticular place in mind when I crashed here. So I guess I can go." Bulma smiled and nodded. Bunny had left. Probably when Allori was thinking. Bulma grabbed a brown box from the cupboard. "Do you like Hot Chocolate?" She asked. Allori was confused once more. Space alien, different galaxy, super strength, does Bulma know the meaning of, "Hey, I'm from another galaxy and never been to your planet before, can you please enlighten me on this 'Hot chocolate?' Allori decided against saying what she thought. "Never heard of it." Bulma laughed. "Silly me! You're a Saiyan and I doubt they had this delight since there evil and only kill." Anger shot up through Allori. "What?! Okay, first Saiyans were only the evil they became because of Freeza. But before that, we were a mighty race that only killed people we didn't like and they didn't like us. Or invaders. And if we wanted something, we killed them for it. But thats it." Bulma looked astonished by the sudden outburst but shook it off. "Sorry. Here." She gave Allori the cocoa. "Nah, its okay. I shouldn't have gone all out like that. I just hate it when people think my race was just a bunch of monster with no restraint."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like thank all my followers and 'favors'. May God bless you :D I fixed my spellcheck so expect no spelling errors. If there are, just shut up and read.

I DO NOT OWN DBZEH YO DOG, IF I DID, I WOULD PUT THE MASHIZZLE IN MA MAFIZSHAL MAN DOG.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this either XD

There once was a show called DBZ

It has never belonged to me

You've got the wrong man

I'm just a dumb fan

Go support the official release

Vegeta had been training for 72 hours straight. No eating or sleeping. Just training. 'I must achieve Super Saiyan! It is my destiny!' Vegeta thought destroying one of the many fighting bots. His body was screaming for rest but he ignored it. He had to beat Kakarot! But how? He was far beyond his league. The Saiyan prince pondered this thought. Was he truly destined to be a Super Saiyan? Was he destined to beat Goku? He didn't know. Something smacked him right in the face and Vegeta landed on the Gravity Rooms dashboard. "Damn Bots..." He muttered. He grabbed a towel and wiped his forehead. He leaned against the the dashboard once again hitting the gravity button. At first he ws at 400 g. Now it went up to 700! "Cra-" Vegeta started then fell flat on his face when the GR exploded.

"Bulma, Allori, and Dr. Briefs were sitting on the cough drinking the best Hot Chocolate money could buy. "So tell me Allori, who made your gun and rocket boots?" Dr. Breifs asked. Allori looked down at her boots. "Oh, well I bought them at a market on Planet Turra. The guy said they were made in some place called Vokladian in Mokoviafleshbutan. Some aliens have just too long of names for there cities." Allori answered. "I stole my gun from a cave filled with a green crystal called, Gemerlite. So I have no idea who built it. But they must have been amateurs cause it's the worst gun I've ever seen." Dr. Briefs nodded his head with a hand on his chin, staring intently at her gun. "Why don't you buy a new one?" Bulma asked setting her empty cup on the table. Allori sipped her cocoa and shook her head. "Not an option. Other guns were either too complicated, had expensive fuel, or ran on ki ball energ-" Allori almost finished her sentence till she heard a BOOM! Bulma screamed and ran out the door. That blast had shook the house! Allori chased after her. When she got there, Bulma was digging through rubble and broken parts of what once was the Gravity Room. "Was that supposed to happen?!" Allori yelled. "What do you think?!" She replied. A hand shot up and Bulma screamed. A short man with spiky hair got up. Allori gasped. "I'll go get your father!" Bulma didn't respond but held Vegeta while Yamcha helped her pick him up. She couldn't hear what she was saying but all she knew that her brother needed medical attention. And fast!

"The only thing he hasn't burned is his eyebrows!" Dr. Breifs exclaimed. They had gotten Vegeta to the medical center in the Capsule Corp residence. The doctors had treated his wounds and said he would need rest for about 6 weeks. Allori knew Vegeta wouldn't stand for that. He was too impatient and always wanting to get stronger. "He'll be out for a couple of days at most. He should rest for a while." Then Dr. Briefs left without another words. Bulma sat down on the chair next to Vegeta. She looked at him with her soft blue eyes. "He looks different." Allori said, starting up a conversation. "He doesn't have bangs. He used to have those." Bulma looked at Allori then back at Vegeta. "Bangs? He would have looked cute in those." She chuckled. Allori eyes widened. Cute? She couldn't believe someone would use the word 'cute' with 'Vegeta'. Referring to him in a positive way. 'No...' Allori thought. 'She couldn't... Have a thing for Vegeta could she?' Allori stared at Bulma. She was looking down at Vegeta with a loving exspression. 'Oh gosh... She does!' Allori stepped back with shock. "What?" Bulma asked. Allori smirked. "Oooooh nothin. Just the way you look at him. Seems like you have something don't it?" The blue haired heiress was shocked and her face turned an apple red. "W-wha? No no no! I don't, I mean I'd never-" Allori smiled crazily and pointed a finger at Bulma. "HA YOU LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE HIM!" Bulma kept blushing and glared. Allori laughed and skipping around in a circle. "I can't believe it! He'd got another girl falling for him!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone! And what do you mean by 'he's got another girl falling for him'?"

The female Saiyan stopped skipping and turned to face Bulma. She swiped her hand over he lips making a zipper like swipe. "I won't tell a soul. And, what I mean by 'he's got another girl falling for him,' is that on Freezas ship, tons of the nurses just adored Vegeta! There was this one girl, her name was 'Tella'-" The girls turned as Vegeta flinched at the name 'Tella'. Allori continued, "And she would never stop following him around. Gosh she was annoying. And once Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he finally killed her. She was that girl Saiyan I told you about earlier. She even dyed her hair blond!" Bulma laughed at the story. Vegeta had a girlfreind! Sorta. Allori laughed along. Yamcha stepped in and they shushed. "Hey Bulma, Allori, wanna go out for some ice cream?" Bulma shook her head. "Allori you go. I bet you never had ice cream before so I guess you should go try it. I'll stay here with Vegeta." Allori winked and followed Yamcha, who was glaring suspiciously at Vegeta. Bulma closed the door and sat on back on her chair. She laid her head down on the table and fell asleep not long afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DBZ

Akira Toriyama owns it

So,

note: Allori is going to get with a canon character there are hints through out this chapter (PSST ITS OOLONG)

Allori walked along the sidewalk with Yamcha, Paur, and Oolong. Yamcha had gotten Allori 36 different types of Ice cream. For a Saiyan that didn't eat much, that sure was A LOOOOOT of Ice cream! 'For Vegeta's sister, she's pretty nice. And cute.' Yamcha thought. Allori turned to look at him and and smiled. He blushed realizing he was staring. Yamcha's phone rang in his pocket. A loud, hard rock song blared causing odd stares. Yamcha quickly got out his phone but it slipped from his fingers. He caught then let it slip out like soap. "ROOOOOOCK THAT HOUSE DOWN! BLOW SOME HOLES IN THAT SUCKA!" It screamed. Allori sweat dropped. "Eep! Hello?" He asked once he had caught and answered it. "Oh Yamcha! You should Allroi some new clothes! We want her to fit in on earth!" Bunnys voice rang out in a happy tone. Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Its Allori. And sure Mrs. Breifs. See ya." Yamcha ended the call and clicked off his phone. Allori, Paur and Oolong looked over at him with confusion. Yamcha sweat dropped and gave a sheepish smile. "HEHE Looks like were going shopping! Allori needs some earth clothes!" He grabbed her hand and they rushed into the cheapest place he could find. Allori looked around. There were colorful shirts,pants,skirt,and dresses. "Where are we?" She asked. Yamcha turned and smiled. "Oh this is a store. This is one of many places you can buy clothing. Bulma's mom gave me like, 50$ for ice cream. She probably doesn't know you don't eat much. Being a Saiyan, she must have thought you eat like Goku or Vegeta." He searched through clumps of clothes. He threw out whatever he thought she wouldn't like, not knowing she wasn't picky. "Here try this on!" He handed her a pile of clothes and pushed her into a changing room. Oolong and Paur ran in. "Hey you left us at the altar man!" Oolong complained. Yamcha laughed nervously. "Sorry." He said. Just then Allori walked out of the changing room. She wore a red tshirt with the word 'Firefly' on it with jeans, tennis shoes, and a black ball cap. "You look fantastic!" Yamcha smiled. "TRY THIS ON!" Oolong said excitedly. He handed her a thong and sports bra. "HEY!" Yamcha slapped him over the head. "Sorry Allori, come on." Yamcha lead her to he desk where the cashier scanned the tag and the clothes were bought. Yamcha and Allori were alone now. They left Paur to deal with Oolong who had apparently fainted from the blow on the head. "Sooooo Allori... Do you have a boyfriend?" Allori looked over surprised by the sudden question. "No... Why?"

"Uh nothing! Um did you ever have a nickname?"

"Well yeah, people called me Al on Freezas ship."

Yamcha smiled. "Then thats what I'll call you. Al. Nice nickname!"

Allori blushed. Oolong and Paur ran over to them. "Thanks for the hit on the head Yamcha!" Oolong said sarcastically. "I'll be feelin it for weeks!" He stuck his tongue out. Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Thats what you get for being a pervert!"

Sooooo short! I got busy man!


	5. Chapter 5

I dooo nooooot oooooooown dbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Guest: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO...lol maybe XD

Sorry for the cussing. I promise there won't be much more of it. I hate the stuff but its to make it more realistic.

"Bulma's party starts in an hour. I guess I'll go get ready." Yamcha said. He had walked Allori home while Paur and Oolong had gone to go get ready for Bulma's party. "Um, yeah. She said it was a bonfire. So it qualifies as a party. Thanks for everything. Getting clothes and walking me here and stuff." Allori smiled. Her voice had always surprised Yamcha. Being deep and all. "Well I guess I'll see ya later then. Video tape Vegeta's reaction to you being here for me!" Yamcha waved running down the street. Allori laughed and waved goodbye. "Will do! Haha bye!" She walked inside to see Vegeta in the kitchen with Bulma. "What surprise are you talking about woman?!" He screamed angrily. Bulma laughed and pointed her finger at Allori. "Turn around and see for yourself!" Vegeta turned around swiftly and his jaw dropped. Allori smirked and crossed her arms, leaning against the door. "Hey V, whats up?" Vegeta hissed and stomped off down the hall. Allori had a pinch of worry in her eye. "I'm going to go talk to him. See ya." Allori walked after him, her hands still folded.

**Vegeta's POV** (would you mind telling me what this word means? lololololol I forgot XD)

How? Why? Why is she here? I thought she...How could she...Damn it all! I slammed my fist against the wall, making a crack in it. I can't believe it. She's back. Why does she haunt me like this? She caused**...**She...

**Allori's POV**

I missed him. I have wanted to find him after all these years. But I was too afraid. I always am. Always scared to go into battle. Too scared to do anything courageous. What have I've done with my life? I'm still young... 25 in earth years? 24 maybe? An adult that has done NOTHING useful. I've caused only pain and suffering. Too everyone. Vegeta. I did left him to die. Why did I kill all those people. Vegeta has an excuse... Me? All I have is a damn gun and rocket boots which break 90% of the time. I saw scars all over his back. I want... I need to fix this. Freeza isn't the only one responsible for his childhood horrors. Whatever happened to him anyway? What about Raditz and Nappa? Are they all gone? I hope Freeza is. Raditz was okay. Nappa? He was an idiot so I don't know about him. All I know is that I need to make for the thing I did.** What I did was unforgivable. I made him suffer for more than he should have. It was an escape I took out of the evil in my heart.**

**End of POV'S**

Allori stood there behind Vegeta. They were in a light blue room, who Allori assumed it was Vegeta's. "Vegeta I..." Her deepish slightly manly voice broke. Vegeta stood not 3 feet away from her. Allori didn't understand how he was okay and awake from the blast earlier. But it was Vegeta after all. He stayed quiet. Allori felt the tears rush from her face. "Vegeta I am so sorry." Vegeta didn't move. "I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I took the pod. Freeza wouldn't have abused me the way he did to you. He wouldn't have hurt me at all. B-but..." She fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes to her cheeks to the ground. "I am so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you." She looked up at him only to meet the back of his head. "Why won't you talk to me?! I know, I was a horrible person and what I did was bad but please talk to me! Please Vegeta!" But still, he didn't do anything. Allori got up and wiped her face. "FINE THEN. BE THAT WAY. MAYBE IT WASN'T FREEZA WHO MADE YOU THIS WAY, MAYBE IT WAS YOU AND YOUR STUBBORN, JACKASS WAYS! MAYBE IT WAS DAD! MAYBE IT WAS MOM! BUT WHO CARES, YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Allori stormed out of the room. She saw Bulma but ignored the surprised look she was given. "I'll be back in an hour." She stomped out the door and clacked her boots on the ground. They brought her into the air till they fizzled out and she dropped a foot. Hissing Allori shot off again into the air till out of sight. Bulma looked up as the girl flew off.

**Bulma's POV**

Okay, realize now it was wrong to eavesdrop. I only heard a little though. Something about Freeza, a mother and father, and being sorry. I ran to Vegeta's room. "What did you do?" I asked angrily. He did nothing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed and shook him. Vegeta rubbed me off and walked out. I ran after him but he took off into the air. "Vegeta! Wait!" I waved my hands in the air but that did nothing useful. He was out of sight in seconds. I guessed it was sibling rivalry. I never knew it very well. All I had was my parents and my older sister Tights (She is canon. She appears in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, a new manga Toriyama wrote. Link below!) but she was around 16 when I was 5, and we never saw each other as much as normal sisters do Wonder where she is right now... Agh! I'm getting off track! I think I should help them and get them settled but I really don't know. Dang it, I never felt this kind of confusion. What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?

wiki/Tights

THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN FIND TIGHTS! She is soooo cool! I love Jaco more though!


	6. Chapter 6

Me ain't ownin dragonabll z!

Vegeta's POV

Forgive her? No. After all these years she's finally apologizing and expects me to accept? No. She wants my trust when she crushed with the heel of her shoe. Trust is just another word for love. And I'll never know love. Never...

(Hey Vegeta, cliché much?)

End Of POV

Allori didn't know how long she was flying, but her boots gave way and she crash landed onto a field. She face planted into the grass below. She laid there and crushed a pile of grass in her fist. Her hat had toppled off and her face was tear streaked, 'He hates me...' She thought. She looked up and saw a rock in front of her. 'He really hates me...' Allori turned to look towards the sky. She breathed in the salty air. She stood up onto the rock with her elbow leaning on her leg. Allori smiled. She hummed a tune looking out on the water. It was beautiful. The clouds were white and puffy and the sky was turning pink. "I'll have to make it up to him later." She growled softly. She had a bad past with Vegeta. Of course, living with Frieza wasn't sunshine and candy all around now was it? Allori sat there, her feet dangling of the rock. "I wish there was some way it would be easy. Vegeta isn't a easy person to know but it's still possible..." The girl sat and thought for a minute but her gaze lifted towards the sky, She looked at the sun setting in the distance. This place reminded her of something/ Something awful. Then she remembered

_**Flash Back**_

_ The land was covered in fire. Houses were burnt down to ash and bones scattered the battlefield. There was a lone figure standing on a cliff. It was a woman, tall with short red hair. Blood red. Her eyes and dress matched. The dress was tattered and torn and her eyes were like looking into a fire. The figure didn't show any emotion. Just stared on into the war ridden land._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Allori shivered. She had to leave this place and never come back. She didn't want to leave though. It was beautiful. But the young Saiyan had to. 'It must be getting late" she thought. Then her eyes widened. She clacked her boots and she took off into the sky. "Bulma's party! Agh I'm gonna be late!" Allori looked down at her boots. "Wow these worked better than I would have thought!" She twirled around in the air. But, sadly, her boots just then clicked off and she fell into the ocean. "I SPOKE TO SOOOON!" She screamed.

Yamcha put on his jeans and his new red T-shirt. He smiled as he tied his shoes and put on a scarlet cap. "So Paur, how do I look?" Paur was wearing a cute blue scarf that matched her fur. She turned and smiled. "Wonderful Yamcha!" Oolong looked over with a frown, wearing his usual overalls. "Not that great." He muttered. Paur bonked him on the head. "He looks fine!" The small pig rubbed his head. "Hey watch it! It still hurts from earlier." Yamcha and Paur laughed. "Well we better get going, we wouldn't want to be late." Yamcha grabbed his backpack that was filled with cupcakes and soda pop. They all rushed out the door, slamming it behind them. The young man and his friends ran down the sidewalk. Yamcha had moved out of Master Roshi's once he had earned enough from his baseball career. So he owned a small house about a mile away the city, in a small suburb. "So Yamcha," Oolong asked once they had started to walk, "what do you think about that Allori girl?" Yamcha blushed. "W-well she's nice a-and-"

"You like her don't you!"

"W-what? No no, I mean-"

"Yamcha and Allori sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- OW!" Paur got a stick and wacked him in head. "Don't tease Oolong!" She scolded putting her hands on her hips, "he's only known her for a day!"

Yamcha gave her a thankful look and she returned it with a smile. They got there to meet a slightly drenched Allori walking towards the backyards gate. She was muttering something that sounded a lot like curses. "Hey Allori!" Yamcha called running towards her. She looked up surprised and smile. "Oh, hi Yamcha." She looked down at her clothes. "Don't ask." She scowled. Yamcha laughed. "I wasn't planning to. Come on, Bulma's probably waiting for us inside

Bulma paced worriedly. "Where are they?! They should have been here by now!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. Dr. Briefs sat near a picnic table, tinkering with an invention. "I'm sure they'll be here sooner or later. It's only been ten minutes." Bulma glared. "Yes I know but Yamcha's never late! Except that one time where we were at that amusement park! And that other time where we were at that fancy restaurant with that French name no one can pronounce! And there was that other time where..." Bulma kept talking while Allori, Yamcha, Oolong, and Paur walked in. "See deary? There they are now!" Dr. Briefs pointed. Bulma turned and gasped. "Yamcha!" She screamed. She ran towards him an tackled him in a hug. She did that all the time when they were together. Even now as friends they were still a bit affectionate towards each other. "Where have you guys been? It's been an like an hour since the party started!" The blue haired heiress screamed.

"Ten minutes!" Dr. Breifs yelled, not looking away from his invention.

Bulma looked at Allori, who had dried up from her ocean swim. Mostly. "Oh Allori! What happened to you and Vegeta? Why are you wet?" Allori looked away. "Sibling stuff. Nothing to worry about." She didn't seem too... peppy at the moment. Bulma decided not to push her. If it was important, she would find out later. "Well Vegeta came back. It seemed like he jus went to blow some stuff up. Come on and enjoy the party!" Allori looked around. Little green people ran around playing and eating. The Saiyan recognized them from the books she had read from a old library. 'Namekians...' She thought. Yamcha had run off somewhere while Oolong and Paur at at a picnic table. She wanted to find Vegeta, but it was too soon to confront him again. Bulma raised her drink in the air. "This celebration is the kick off to Goku and our friends coming home!" Everyone cheered. "Who's Goku?" Allori asked, walking over to Bulma. She had heard the name before. Bulma mentioned it when Allori had arrived. But the blue eyed Saiayn had only paid attention to Vegeta. "Oh Goku. Well, Goku is a friend of mine. We had tons of adventures together. Recently though, he died in a battle with some Frieza guy. So, we're gathering the Dragonballs to bring him back." Allori's eyes widened. "One, Someone killed Frieza? And, I thought the Dragonballs were only a myth." Bulma looked puzzled then laughed. "Oh yeah, you probably don't understand some of the stuff I'm talking about do you?" Bulma explained the Dragonballs and Freiza's demise from all she knew. When she was finished Allori's mouth a was opened and gawking. "W-wow. That's a lot to take in." She sat down on an icebox. Allori didn't sound to surprised at the sound of the Ice-Jin's defeat. "You didn't sound to surprised at the 'Frieza go killed part.' Everyone we met, even the bad guys said Freiza couldn't be stopped. Care to explain?" Allori looked up surprised. "Well, I knew he was going to die sooner or later..." Allori lied. She had other reasons. But she wasn't wanting to give her entire past with the monster. Bulma looked suspicious but let it past. As good as a liar Allori was, it was hard to get past Bulma. The Nemekians gathered around the bonfire. "Oh, Allori! It's time to roast marshmallows and tell stories!" She pulled her over to sit on a the long longs which had the top part off. Bulma ran inside to and came out just a few minutes later with a scowling Vegeta "Who's going to go first?" Dr. Briefs asked. Nobody raised there hand. Most everyone there a had heard Namekian tales earlier that year. "How about you Vegeta? Got any good ones?" Bulma asked. Allori was surprised by Bulma's asking. Most people would not even get close to her brother. Vegeta humphed and got up to walk away but Bulma pulled on his pant leg. "Oh no mister. You aren't leaving till we get a good story out of you." 'Bad idea' Allori thought. Vegeta smirked. "Once there were fields covered in gore." He started out, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Bulma growled and got up. "Oh come on Vegeta! Be serious!" Allori stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well Bulma. Vegata isn't exactly the one born to tell stories. But I have a few." Bulma looked over and smiled. "Great! Better than Prince Angry Pants here!" She pulled Vegeta to sit beside her. Allori had forgotten Bulma had a thing for him. "Well its more of a song... I'll be right back!" Allori ran to her pod and pulled out a guitar. "I got this from a merchant," She said running back. "He said he got it from his cousins cousins girlfriends sisters boyfriends cousins sisters who had a friends who sisters husbands got it off of a planet he went to trade with." She pulled the strap around her back. "I know how to play it too." Bulma looked surprised. "That's a guitar!" Allori laughed. "Haha. He called it a Gee-Tar. But whatever." She started to strum on the bands. "This song is the tale of a warrior. I'm named after her." The Namekians leaned in and Bulma tapped to the beat. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He had heard this song a thousand times. It was Allori's favorite. Allori Saiya No Toki in Saiyan. Allori's Song in Saiyan.

Once there was a warrior

_tap tap tap tap_

That traveled far beyond past dreams

To fight battles on and off

Oh that Allori Saiya No Toki

_tap tap tap tap_

"I thought your name was Allori Sharrotto." Yamcha said. Allori laughed. "It is! Allori Saiya No Toki is my full name. Sharrotto is just a Saiyan Battle Rank Yamcha smiled. He loved this girls spunk.

She traveled far beyond the eye of the storm~

She battled men who's groups would swarm~

Oh Saiya

Oh Saiya

Oh Allori Saiya No Toki

_tap tap tap tap_

Allori Sayia No Toki was a very lucky girl

She battled people from far off lands

People wanted to destroy her world

_tap tap tap tap_

She won every battle

That could ever be won

And when she the people heard her name

'Allori Saiya No Toki' They sang!

Allori wasn't the greatest singer. But Namekian children were dancing and laughing all the same.

Allori Saiya No Toki

Allori Saiya No Toki

She won every battle

That could ever be won

Oh Saiya

Oh Saiya

Oh That Allori Saiya No Toki!

Allori finished the song with a last strum that broke a string on her guitar. Allori smiled as she saw Bulma dancing with the small Namekian children. But deep down inside her she knew a very dark thought. Allori Saiya No Toki was not that great of a person. In fact, she was a very evil Saiyan. Sure she did some great things, but most of her life she did horrible deeds. A voice inside Allori's head whispered. 'Soon this world shall fall,' it said, 'yes, soon it will.' Allori had heard this voice many times in her childhood. She never knew what it meant. Her first few thoughts were that she was going insane, or it was a figment of her imagination. But they got worse around the age of 14. That was her point of power. So Allori slacked off from training. Then they started to grow softer. The stronger she got, the stronger the voices. The stronger the voices, the stronger her lost insanity became.

Whats wrong with Allori? Voices? OH NO!

PLEASE REVIEW! **cries**


	7. Chapter 7

NOOOOO I DON'T OWN DBZ! NO OVER 9000 TIMES!

Allori held her head and sat down. Everything went fuzzy for a second, then went back to normal. She looked to see Vegeta staring at her through a window. He knew what was happening. He always did. She glared down at the ground. "Damn it..." she muttered. "What?" Allori looked up in surprise to see Bulma's smiling face. "Ah, nothin'." She replied looking the other direction. Bulma sat beside her. "Ya know if you ever want to talk about something I can-"  
"I'm fine Bulma. Thank you for the party." Allori got up and walked towards the Capsule Corp building. She tromped up to Vegeta's room and opened the door. She saw him staring out the window. "Vegeta they're getting worse..." Allori said standing beside him. He did nothing. "You know they are..." She rubbed her arm. She needed to change the subject "Well Vegeta... You don't have you're bangs anymore... They were kinda cool ya know... hehe..." Allori was very anti-social most of her life so conversations weren't her strong point. "Sooo, where are Nappa and Raditz?" she had wondered what had happened to them every since she got to Earth.  
"Dead. Raditz was killed by Kakarotte and the Namekian. I killed Nappa." Allori was stunned. Kakarotte... That was Goku. The one they were bringing back. He and one of the Namekians. Nappa had been there Guardian. He had been over protective, a little bit of a jerk, but he was a good fellow. AND VEGETA KILLED HIM? "W-wha-?"  
"Before you go onto a rampage, I want you to know, from what I heard is that Raditz was trying to kill Kakarottes son. And Nappa was being an idiot in battle. It was they're own faults they were killed." Allori took time to soak this in. She wanted to tromp down there and stop the resurrection of Goku, Kakarotte whatever! He killed one of her best friends! But then again, Vegeta killed Nappa. And Nappa was a saint compared to Raditz!  
"Fine. I always thought the Dragonablls were a myth... But I always knew the Rainbow Dragonballs were real."  
Vegeta turned to look at her with confusion. "What?"  
"You heard me. The Rainbow Dragonballs. They are guarded by the 7 Masters. I fought six. I have the all except the purple one in my pod. But I tried looking for the original 7, but they had died off into a myth. So now I'm on my journey to find them all. Thats why I'm still on earth. Maybe I could find one. I wasn't heading to a particular place. I was just goin and lookin for them on places I stopped at." Allori explained. Vegeta looked out then window again. "What were you planning to wish for?" Allori hesitated to answer. He would NOT like what she was about to say.  
"All the Saiyans who lived on Planet Vegeta before it's destruction... To come back to life."

It's short, I know. But accept the fact that I'm busy and that you're lucky I took some spare time out of my day to type this. I could have done something more fun but I put this on my agenda first.


	8. Chapter 8

I DONT OWN DBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ'S

OMG I KNOW BULMA HAS KINDA BEEN OOC BUT JUST TAKE IT, She is really hard to write. Almost as hard as Vegeta!

Bulma watched Allori run into Capsule Corp, her face was filled with annoyance. 'Why are Saiyans so secretive?' She thought. Yamcha came over and handed her some punch. He sat down right beside her with a sigh. "So, whats up?" He asked. Bulma looked over with a small smile. "Nothing. just trying to figure out my two Saiyans."  
"You said nothing then you said 'just trying to figure out my two Saiyans.' That's not very logical. "  
"Don't be a smartalick Yamcha. We all know that's Vegeta's job."  
They both laughed and looked at the dancing and eating Namekians. "Sooo," Yamcha started after a while, "we're bringing back the others tomorrow right?" Bulma nodded. She was excited. But her secretive Saiyans were all that were on her mind. "Well I should be going inside. Goodbye Yamcha." She got up and walked off without another word.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled. The chair he was sitting in tumbled back as he got up. Allori wasn't surprised by his reaction. Nor was she frightened by that angry glare he gave her. "You don't have to come. Come back when I make the wish. To Planet Vegeta." Vegeta turned away, his fist clenched tight. They stayed quiet till Vegeta said "Saiyoto mikaka?" **How could you?** He was speaking in Saiyan. Allori kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to stop him from saying what he thought. It was a rare sight. "Liya meSan kiyata? Sero me shababo uki hellishkaka herus sayatobe..." **Why do you do this to** **me? You know very well that if they were to come back...**

"Mekasa hereto Vegeta." **I miss them Vegeta.** Allori said "Jajaoro gigmu hikari" **And I know you miss them too.** Vegeta didn't respond. Allori knew it was time to leave. "Goodnight Vegeta." Then she stepped out the door.

Bulma entered to meet her mother making a batch of cookies "Hey mom. Where are Allori and Vegeta?" The blond haired woman turned around. "Oh well hello deary. I think Vegeta went to his room. Then Allori came in went up the stairs. So I believe she went to Vegeta's room." Just then Allori walked down the stairs with all kinds of expressions n her face. Determination, sadness, and anger. "Allori?" She turned with a small gasp then smiled. 'Faker' Bulma thought. She had seen enough. "Let me show you to your room." She led the blue eyed Saiyan to a light blue room with a fantastic view. "Allori, I know you're angry, sad, or worried about something... You need to talk to anyone about it?" Allori looked out the giant window. "Maybe... Do you know anything about the Rainbow Dragonballs?"

"The what?"

"You heard me. The Rainbow Dragonballs. At first I thought all the Dragonball stories were just a myth. From what I know, there are the Namekian Dragonballs, The Earth Dragonballs, The Black Star Dragonballs, And the Rainbow Dragonballs. I've looked for all 4 but only managed to find on set. Almost one set. I need on more to complete my collection. So when I didn't find them, I called them a myth." Allori explained. Bulma was astonished. There were 2 more sets of Dragonballs that she didn't know about. Bulma sat on the blue sheeted bed. "There are more than the 2 sets we know about? Huh."

Bulma was very interested on the 'There are more then 2 sets of Dragonballs topic. "I take it you don't know then. **sigh.** I didn't know where to look for the Namekian and Earth Dragonballs. Mainly because I didn't know what Namekians or Earth was till recently." She put her hand on the window.

"What were you planning to wish for?"

Allori clenched her fist.

"You don't have to be all secretive all the time you know!"

Allori's eyes glared red

"Maybe if you talked to somebody you wouldn't be down at times like Vegeta!"

Her short hair flamed red (No she did not go Super Saiyan God)

"Maybe if-"

"SHUT UP!" She slashed her hand in front of herself to make her point. Her hand left a trail of fire where she slashed. Her clothes changed in a blink of an eye then back to her original clothing. Bulmas eyes are wide with fear. Allori turned away and put her hand on her chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She said quietly and calmly. Bulma backed away then got up. "I think I better go." Bulma then ran out of the room and slammed the door. Allori felt her eyes tear up. She has to control this form. She has to control herself. Or it will end up... Like last time...

I am asking you to review. I beg of you. I'm going insane from the lack of reviews and favorites and follows I'm getting. I feel like not many people like this story :'( Would you do a good author a favor and at least review? I mean it doesn't take much time or energy. I always take a look at my reviewers profile, if they have one. And if they have stories I'll most likely read them and review! PLEASE?!


	9. Chapter 9

**DBZ? DON'T OWN IT!**

**Sawyer: Thank you for the Reivew. It really helped :') I thought I was being to detailed X) Thank you for the tip too but, I update almost everyday, sometimes even **twice.** But I'll try. And you said it was too short, but the story is kinda long. If you haven't try reading the other chapters?**

**Nether Jumper: LOL. You freakin genius! Thanks for the review! Nappa will be in this story (Spoiler, I know) but he is going to be a lot different from the 'Team Four Star version.' And So is Raditz. I find Raditz needs to be the comedy relief instead of Nappa. Using Nappa would be soooo cliché!**

**Rangergirlperson: Thanks!**

**That other person I can't rememeber who said 'I am really enjoying this story': thanks soooo muchy much much!**

Replies to the Reviews above! I do now own DBZ, but I do own the Rainbow Dragonballs! And Hex Mode.

It was two A.M. and Vegeta was still awake. Earlier, around 8pm, he had felt Allori's power level spike to... well, higher than it was supposed to. She never got that high unless she went into "Hex Mode." Thats what Allori like to call it. He did not like to think about Hex Mode. The day they had acquired it...was a day they had acquired a horrible power that could not be controlled. He sighed and let his thoughts drift till her fell asleep. Well, till he saw someone burst through his door.

Yamcha lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. After Bulma left to go inside, he left immediately. He even forgot about Oolong and Paur, so he had to run back and get them, only to find that they had gone home the other way around the house about an hour before he left. So he had to walk home, All alone. When he got home he chewed them out for leaving without telling him, but he couldn't be mad for long. He never could. At least with Paur he couldn't With Oolong? Ha! He could do it for years! But he did not want to be unfair. They ate supper and went to bed after that. But, sadly, Yamcha could not sleep due to the fact there was something up with Bulma. He still cared for his friend even though they weren't together anymore. She never acted this way, unless there were problems in her love life or friends. 'I'll think more about it tomorrow.' He thought. 'Its gonna be a big day.'

Bulma had backed out and rushed to her room. Gosh Allori was scary. When she was angry at least. Almost as scary as Vegeta. 'She meant no harm... But still.' She was sitting on her bed and hugging her pillow, her knees drawn in. 'There is something up with Allori... And I know its serious... Ah, I'll think more about it in the morning.' She laid down, putting her pillow back into place. 'Still...' She thought. But passed it by. She needed sleep. Bulma fell asleep not a minute later, but two minutes to be exact!

After Bulma had left Allori collapsed on her bed and stared at her hands. She wasn't surprised or frightened by whatever she turned into. But she was worried. Worried everyone would see. She didn't want people to see her as a monster like everyone back on Freiza's ship did. Even Nappa and Raditz were afraid. Dodoria and Zarbon had even avoided her. Vegeta? He was different. He didn't fear her like the rest. She liked people fearing her. That sounds like a monster, but it was the only way she got what she wanted. Otherwise she had to fight for it. She liked fighting. But she could never do it that well. Vegeta? He was the best fighter she knew. Everyone feared him. He got what he wanted by either manipulating or going on a killing spree. Allori could manipulate. She never found anyone that would really listen though, nor did she really fight. For having 3 disabilities, flying, ki balls, and eating, she was pretty good at fighting for a Saiyan, but not that good. She tries, but whenever she gets stronger does any exercise, the voices in her head pop up and it makes her nearly go insane. Such evil radiating from them... She closed her eyes and fell asleep, but only to awake around 6 hours later. 2 am. She then saw, a small figure creeping onto her bed. It had small claws and it was pitch black. Allori quickly got up and her covers dropped off her. It landed on the small figure, and it thrashed like a wild animal. She squeaked and ran out. She heard small footsteps after her. 'Its following meeee!' Allori thought. Running fast, but quietly, she burst into Vegeta's room. She panted. The girl hated small things that creep up on you in the middle of the night and try to kill you. Vegeta jumped and turned. She calmed down and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry Veggie-kun," The girl whispered, "something creeped into my bed... Uh, would you mind **removing **it?" Vegeta sighed. Allori saw a shadow behind the door from the hallways lighted halls. Vegeta powered a small attack and quickly open the door. They found Scratch, the small black cat that Dr. Briefs owned. They sighed with relief. Allori from the thought that something evil and disgusting had gotten into her bed, and Vegeta from Allori coming back into his room freakin the crap out of him. Seriously, who rushes into your room at 2 a.m? (I can think of a few people...including me XD) Vegeta walked back to his bed. "Thanks Veggie-kun." Allori smirked. Vegeta turned and glared. "So, you're finally over the 'I'm not going to make any contact with you whatsoever' phase?" Vegeta eyes widened. "Humph" Allori sat on the bed. "So, Vegeta. What did happen to your bangs? For the third time." She touched his hair and he swatted her hand away. Her eyes widened. "I still feel them though. So they weren't cut but- Oh gosh they _**didn't**_." Allori's mouth dropped as he blushed and looked away. "So, Raditz did do it? Ha! Raditz stuck your tail in a socket and it electrocuted you!" Allori laughed quietly, remembering that it was 2 a.m. "Raditz had bluffed about doing it for years, but I never thought he'd pull through." Allori realized she was blabbing off and looked down at her brother to find him drooling in his sleep. The small Saiyan brushed his hair back and patted his head. "Goodnight Vegeta." She said closing the door, and running back to her room.

The next morning was busy. Krillen, Tien, Piccolo, Choutzu, Master Roshi, and Yamcha arrived early in the morning. Allori was hidden because Bulma didn't want her friends to freak out. They were going to be introduced to her later. Chi Chi, and Gohan came a little while later. "Lets get this started!" Bulma yelled happily. Allori watched from inside Capsule Corp, looking out from a lower window. She didn't hear but muffled voices. Bulma looked as if she was distressed. 'I wonder.. Allori stood up and walked a couple of floors to the roof. "Woooow..." Seeing a giant dragon was an awesome moment for or young Saiyan. But it ended when something moved in the edge of her sight. Her tail swayed side to side as she saw Vegeta step inside a giant space ship. The black haired girl was confused but then soon realized what he was doing. "VEGETA WAIT!" She screamed, but it was too late, the space ship blasted off in to the air. She ran towards it, forgetting there was no grounds below. Allori fell and hit the ground hard. Thankfully, being a Saiyan, she wasn't injured. Unfortunately, she was getting stares from everyone around her. 'Aw, dang it.' Her tail swished in plain sight, which caused Krillen to gasp. "Y-you're a..." Krillen couldn't talk. Bulma walked over and glared. "I told you-"

"I was trying to get a better look okay? Then Vegeta flew off in that space ship and I tried to stop him and then I fell-"

"Okay Okay! Yeesh." Bulma turned around, getting weird looks from everyone who had not met the young Saiyan girl. "Everyone meet Allori..." The blue haired heiress looked at Allori, her big blue eyes shining. "Should I?"

"They're going to find out sooner or later, and Vegeta isn't here. So go ahead. Knock yourself out."

Bulma turned and smiled. "She is Vegeta's sister!"

Krillen fainted while everyone just stood there, jaws wide opened. "Don't, like, freak out." Allori said leaning against the wall, folding her arms. Bulma explained how Allori got to Earth. They nodded. "Soooo, you're pretty nice for being Vegeta's sister." Tien said. Allori glared. "Do you want me to change that?" She smirked. Everyone froze. Piccolo glared at her. 'I don't trust her... There's something about her I don't like...' Bulma clapped her hands together. "Well, I believe this has been a lovely introduction. Lets go inside for some lemonade shall we?" Everyone agreed. Piccolo watched Allori as she walked inside. Something was weird about her that Piccolo had an...uneasy feeling about.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Christmas is coming up so don't expect a update anytime soon. Probably will be in the next 2 or 3 weeks. It will be a bit short like the rest of the chapters, but I update nearly everyday!

I designed Allori after myself, so id she seems like a bit of a sue, thats just me talkin X) I'm pretty much a sueish-villain... But Allori isn't a villain...hmmmm... XD

Everyone sat at the table chatting and laughing as they drank and ate. Bulma's mom had made cookies and some fresh lemonade to treat there guest. Piccolo glanced at Allori, who sat at the edge of the table with her arms crossed, staring in to space. Allori always acted as a kind person the first day she met someone. To gain trust so she wouldn't have anymore enemies. Now? She was just another Vegeta. Not as much of a jerk, but she was a smartalick. "Then, Yajirobi came with his sword and slashed Vegeta's tail off." Allori perked up at the sound of 'Vegeta'. 'So, the all mighty Saiyan Prince got his tail chopped off by a guy who lives off junk food? Ha!' She got a mild description of Yajirobi from the stories they were telling. 'Fat' 'Overweight' 'Scardy Cat' etc. "He must have been suicidal. I wonder why he isn't blown to oblivion by now.' Allori chomped on a cookie. The girl didn't know why she was still on Earth. She needed to find the last Rainbow Dragonball! (updated in chapter 7) "Excuse me." She got up from the table and walked outside. Allori opened up her pod, which had been moved to the garage. "Where is it...Man, this is full of junk!" She was leaned over, her kicking in the air. "Looking for something?" She jumped and bumped her head against the seat. "Ow- Whaaaat?" She asked annoyed. Her eyes widened as she saw a tall Namekian in front of her. He was introduced as Piccolo. She was only a little bit higher than his thigh. Allori was a mouse compared to him. "What do you want?" She asked shyly. She got weird vibes from this guy that she didn't like. He was close to being scary. "Don't talk to me like that. You know well I'm stronger than you." Allori smirked. She dig deeper into her pod and grabbed out her pink scouter. "We'll see about that." She clicked her scouter and it beeped. Her mouth opened slightly. Her power level was only around 55,000. But his power level was around 180,000. "Your scouter is useless. We can hide our power levels."

"How?"

"Its a complicated process. I'll get Gohan or myself to show you it later. But for now, I came to ask you something. Have you ever been hexed?" Allori eyes widened. Did he know? "No. Why do you ask?" She lied. She was a GREAT liar. But she couldn't get past by this guy. Sooner or later he'd find out. "Come with me." He said. Piccolo took off into the air. Allori tapped her boots against the ground and took off . Unknowing Bulma was staring out the window, watching them fly away. 'What are they up to?" Bulma thought.

Short I know, but Christmas break is coming and... THE CURSID RELATIVES. Dang those spoiled blonds! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

DBZ is not owned my MEEEEEEZE

Short chapter, but around January 1. They'll get longer. Also, I hear some chic named Chorinth made a fan-story of Allori and Piccolo. Haven't read it yet, but I plan to. She's a big fan, or so I'm told. I just can't help being this amazing now can I?

Note: I plan to make around 30 chapters then stop, do another story, then do a sequel! I've never listened to Can't Stop Talking sooooooo yeah.

"Look man, I know you can tell I was hexed in my childhood. But how? And why are we out here? How will this help me-"

"You talk to much."

"So~rry! If I knew you had issues with words I would have shut up and hour ago!"

Allori and Piccolo stood on a mountain top, over looking a large wasteland. Allori and Piccolo had been at this conversation for 2 hours. First, he had to talk her into telling him she was cursed as a child. Then, he had to answer every question she had which led to where they were now. "Can't stop Talking" By Nomeansno played in his mind the entire time. "Sooooo what do you plan to do?" Allori asked. 'This is why I hang out in wastelands -.-.' Piccolo thought to himself. "Since you cannot control it, I'm going to teach you to." Allori snorted.

"Well surprise surprise fat-face, The books say I can't control it. It will always come out when I'm angry or insane!" Allori hated the thought of training in her state. But Piccolo didn't plan on doing nothing and letting go that easily.

"Well, then... I'll just train you in not becoming angry or insane."

"W-wha? Whatta bout the voices? And t-t-the thing where I go Koo-Koo-Kazoo?!"

"Ignore them. And try not to get angry. I'll teach you that anger is choice."

Allori growled and sat down, crossing her legs. "Fine. But for how long?" Piccolo stared into the distance. "Hello? Knock knock anybody home?" Piccolo blinked. "As long as it needs to." Allori huffed. "Whatever. But if this planet explodes it ain't my problem, got it?" The Namekian smirked. "Good. Then lets get to work."

The Z fighters had left after an hour of their arrival. All that were left were Yamcha, Paur, Oolong, Bulma, Chi Chi, and Gohan. "Thank you for lemonade Bulma. But Gohan has some studying to do." Chi Chi bowed. Gohan laughed sheepishly. "No problem, Chi Chi. Make some A's for me, okay Gohan?" Bulma smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair. "Where did your friends go? And Piccolo?" The black haired woman asked. Bulma looked around. Allori was no where in sight. Neither was Piccolo. "Piccolo probably left to his Wastelands. Allori? I have no idea. If she is anything like Vegeta, the girls probably ran to train or be anti-social." Chi Chi laughed and grabbed Gohan's hand. "Thanks again Bulma. See you later!" They jumped into their car and drove down the street. Bulma waved till they were out of sight. The blue haired heiress entered her house to meet Yamcha drinking the rest of the lemonade, and her mother making more. Bulma sighed and sat down at the table. "Whats wrong B?" Yamcha asked. "Well, its just that... I'm worried about Vegeta." Yamcha almost fell out of his chair. "You're worried about VEGETA? What- Whe- Why?!" Bulma glared, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "Well So~rry if I try to be compassionate! Its just that he's the only one that we can compare to Goku. And if Goku doesn't come back-"

"You're doubting Goku?! How could you?! After all he's done for us!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying its a possibility! If he doesn't come back then Vegeta will be the only one here to fight off the bad guys!"

Yamcha shook his head and stood. "You've been reading to many fairy tale books. Why would Vegeta help us? The only reason he's staying on Earth is to kill Goku. And if he ACTUALLY manages to do so, then what do you think he'll do to us?" Bulma stood there astonished. Was she really hoping for too much? "Well I..." Yamcha smiled in her defeat. "See? He's a monster Bulma. Vegeta doesn't care at all for Earth. I bet he doesn't even care about Allori." Bulma glared and turned. "I think you better go Yamcha." The scar-face bandit glared but walked towards the door. "I'm warning you Bulma. Don't get to attached to him. He'll just blast you right off." He opened the door, and Paur followed him.

Bulma glared out the window till her was out of sight. 'This is why I broke up with him! He has no courage! He has no compassion for others. He's just a selfish bastard!' Oolong ate biscuit off the plate in the middle of the counter. "Don't worry Bulma," he said with his mouth full, "Yamcha is just worried for you. I wouldn't like it if my girlfriend tried to defend a space pirate who worked for another space pirate." Bulma smirked. "And I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like it if she was with you. And were not together anymore." Oolong jumped down from his chair. "Suit yourself. But take my advice, Vegeta is not a guy you wanna mess with. He's... a renegade... for life! I heard he left the guy named Frieza, who he worked for. Traitor, deserter. Man, I heard he even killed his own comrade from Gohan!" Oolong opened the door and walked out. Bulma watched him leave. 'Am I really wanting too much? Am I hoping for something that could never be fulfilled?'

Bulma climbed into her bed. It was hours after dark and she had done nothing but think about what her friends had said. 'Renegade for life!' 'You're reading to many fairy tale books!' 'Why would Vegeta help us?' These thoughts plagued her mind. 'Maybe there right... Maybe I am hoping for too much...' But her train of thought was caught off when she heard the phone ring.

Yamcha sat in a brown rocking chair, watching the baseball game. He wasn't really paying attention though. 'Maybe I was a bit hard on Bulma.' He thought. He looked over at the clock. '10:00 PM' it stated. He reckoned Bulma would still be up. He now started to wonder if he should have ever broke up with Bulma. They've broken up millions of times but always got back together. They've had their ups and downs but their relationship was pretty stable. He had broken up with a beautiful blue haired chick who was FREAKIN rich. She was also kind and caring... most of the time. Yamcha, then realized what he had done. He literally jumped out of his chair and ran to the phone. He dialed Bulma's number. "Pick up pick up pick up pick up- YES ITS RINGING. "Hello?" A girls voice answered. "UUUUUH... Hey Bulma!" He smiled, even though he couldn't see her and vice versa. "Oh, its _you_. Did you call to lecture me on how its wrong to care about space alien killers? WELL I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" She slammed down the phone before he could say another word. "Shit... That did not go as planned." He dialed her number again, hoping she would give him _at least _30 seconds to speak. "WHAT?!" She screamed. 'Its now or nothing...' Yamcha took a big breath. "Well Bulma, I've come to apologize. For earlier!" Bulma was confused. "Huh?"

"Well, lets day I wasn't very COMPASSIONATE about the situation. I mean, its nice and all that you care for him. I was just worried that you _liked_ him. I mean, its crazy right?"

Bulma gave a nervous laugh. "Uh huh. Craaaazy."

"And well, I was wondering you would give me a second chance. To go out with me."

Bulma mentally gasped. Who would she choose? "Let me think it over. Okay?"

"Oh. Okay! Thanks for at least thinking about it. Glad you didn't just shut me out, like-"

"Goodbye Yamcha."

"Oh yeah um, goodbye." He ended the call and did a little victory dance. "YEAH!" He screamed and threw his hand in the air, expecting to get a high five. Yamcha laughed and high fived himself. This totally rocked. Now only if he could get her to say yes...

Bulma sighed. 'Who am I going to choose? The evil guy from space or the desert bandit?' she thought for a moment. Yamcha loves her but she doesn't really love him. She 'like like's Vegeta but he doesn't even like her! 'Maybe I can get Vegeta to like me. But that will take time and Yamcha might lose interest in me. Ha! if that s possible. But still...' She weighed her choices and made her decision.

Yamcha paced back and forth till the phone rang. 'That was quick.' He thought. "Yes?"

"Yamcha..."

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**AN: I'm not bashing Yamcha. Wouldn't you be saying this is you're ex was tellin you that they had a thing for a Space Pirate that nearly killed everyone you cared about? And yes. RENEGADE FOR LIFE. (I love tfs!)**

**AND I LOOOOOOVE CLIFF HANGERS! Don't like, hang yourself on a cliff side okay?**

**okay since this is a AU here are the things I changed.**

**Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, are alive. Since the wish was "Bring everyone back who died by Frieza or his goons back to life." Since Vegeta worked for Frieza then.**

**There will be two times the gravity rooms explodes. More VB for us all.**

**I'll explain more in the future AN's. But for now, here is it is. Also, I'm writing a new story called "THINGS YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT DRAGONBALL!" It includes characters you probably didn't know about that link to dragonball. I don't know much now but, It would save me some time if you told me in the reviews about things that not many pe**ople know about DB.


	12. Chapter 12

_**To the recent reviews on my story! REVIEW MORE!**_

_**READ THIS PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! A retarted 9 year old reviewed on my story. **_

_**To NeoQueen: So you think JUST because the first chapter was bit messy means the rest of it was? Wow. You must be going mental, because I believe the chapters got a lot better onward. Haha, you looked like an absolute retard. I don't take advice from 9 year olds.**_

_**PS: I didn't want any flames. Next time you think you want to use "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM," remember to log in.**_

_**Nether Jumper: Thanks for the review! **_

Allori dodged an oncoming ki blast. She looked over her shoulder to find Piccolo's fist coming straight for her face. It connected with her nose and sent her spiraling down onto the dusty, brown, hard ground. Coughing, she stood. 'Your a sucky fighter. Come on, we know he's going to out show you!' A silky female voice screamed in her head. The Saiyan tried to ignore it, but its kind of hard when its all you can think about. 'Why not go into Hex Mode? It'll be soooooo much easier.' She growled and clicked her boots to fly back into the sky. "GETTING ANGRY?!" A voice screamed and she felt a kick in the stomach. "Gah!" She screamed but kept her balance. "Keep your composure. Stay calm." Piccolo said. "And learn to DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" He elbowed her in the cheek, sending her into a small mountain. "Dang it!"

"Yamcha, I guess I've been a little ungrateful. You've saved me a lot back in the past, so I guess I'll have to give you another chance."

Yamcha couldn't believe it. He had won back the heart of the blue haired heiress of Capsule Corporations. "Thank you Bulma! You won't regret this!" He hung up and high fived himself once more. "Whats going on Yamcha?" He jumped and turned around. Paur held her blanket, and was floating in the air. "Oh Paur! I'm back with Bulma again! Woopee!" He hugged his cat friend. "Y-Yamcha! What about Allori?" Yamcha stopped celebrating and stared at Paur. Allori? He didn't give a thought about what she would think. 'Ah, Paur we're just friends! You know me. I fall in love with every girl I meet!" Paur rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Yamcha." She said, then headed back into her room. Yamcha turned off the TV and fell onto his bed. "I'll set up a date with Bulma tomorrow. Maybe we can have some funzies." He laughed and pulled up his covers. The scar faced ex-bandit turned off the lights and fell asleep.

Short chapter I know. But homework is clogging up my time!


	13. Authors Note (READ)

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I fear that I am going to have to restart this story. Write it better and have a better plot.

So this one will be deleted and the restart will be in a few months. This story isn't getting many reviews and favorites as I hoped.

Apologies to everyone who has actually liked this story

SPOILERS FOR THE BETTER ONE

Tarble will be in it. Most of you know of him, but if you don't, wiki him. He's Vegeta's CANON brother.

Bulma's CANON sister will be in it. Wiki her.

Freiza's CANON son will be in it.

Will take place in the 10 year time period.

Allori will be much more serious, naughty, and cooler. But she still can't fly, has a small chance of producing ki balls, and doesn't eat much,.

But for now, I'll think of updating my other stories, writing a 'Bulma goes into Vegeta's past fic.' Or a funny one where Vegeta is like, de aged or something.

Your thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
